La última vez
by SoulLinker
Summary: Aquella era una noche crucial y peligrosa, Colonello lo sabía muy bien. Sólo que Lal Mirch no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil. TYL. Me uno al Gekokujou.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo relacionado con KHR! no me pertece, son de Amano. Yo sólo aporté con la idea, y mi Musa con las ganas de escribir.

**Notas**: Ubicado en TYL, pero antes, bastante antes de que comenzara el dichoso Arco del Futuro, ya sabrán por qué.

Además, este pairing merece más amor, ¿no creen? ;3;.

* * *

**La última vez que se vieron.**

Es ahora o nunca, se dijo, mirando su reloj que marcaba las 1:00am. Todo había sido preparado con calma para no alertar a nadie dentro la base, la situación crítica así lo requería. Tomó su equipo necesario, guantes y , por amor al cielo, por nada del mundo se quitaría el pañuelo militar de la cabeza.

Colonello subió una planta que daba camino a una de las seis entradas a la base Vongola, pues su compañero se misión en aquella ocasión era Reborn, quien ya le estaría esperando afuera, con lo puntual que le gustaba ser.

— Así que es cierto, con lo idiota que eres no podías rechazar el encargo.

El paso que estaba dando quedó suspendido en el aire, estático. Conocía endemoniadamente bien esa voz, que no tardó en ser acompañada por un sonido de un martillo de pistola a su espalda.

— Lal.

Se dio vuelta para encararla, con los ojos más serios que nunca, y también con un halo de dolor que la mujer no le había visto desde que se conocieron, hace ya tanto tiempo. Ambos tenían el mismo porte, de unos veinticinco años cada uno, él vestido con su inseparable ropa militar en tonalidades oscuras, y ella con un equipo ligero de entrenamiento.

— No tengo tiempo para nuestras peleas, Lal. No ahora.— afirmó, con la determinación brillando en sus orbes celestes— Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser tu alumno. Ve a dormir, lo necesitas.

— Tú también, idiota. Tú y el maldito Reborn lo saben; es una misión suicida, Colonello.—le dedicó una mirada dura—. El Non Tri-Ni-Sette está matando a todos los que son como nosotros. Ya sabes lo que ocurrió con Viper y Fon.

Hace tres días les habían dado la noticia de la muerte de los Arcobaleno de la Niebla, una noticia dura a pesar de ser uno de lo sujetos que menos les gustaba compartir. Fon hace más de un mes que ya había partido de ese mundo. De Skull no tenían noticia, pero tenían la sospecha de que aún se encontraba oculto, por muy idiota que fuese.

Dio un paso adelante—. Los Millefiore se están haciendo poderosos, ¿es que no te das cuenta en esa cabeza hueca que tienes?

El muchacho no respondió, se dio media vuelta retomando el paso perdido, se había retrasado bastante.

—Ahora no, Lal. _Más tarde_, ¿sí? Cuídate.

— ¡Tú... idiota!— gruñó ella paralelamente a su puño que iba directo a la nuca del rubio, él se dio vuelta y lo desvió, y tuvo que esquivar la habilidosa patada con dirección a sus costillas; dando inicio a una fiera pelea de puños y piernas, como si de verdad quisiesen matarse allí mismo. En más de una ocasión el amatista se enfrentaba al cielo, mas ninguno tenía intenciones de abandonar la pelea.

Fue un puño directo en una mejilla lo que los hizo detenerse en el acto. Colonello abrió lo ojos desmesuradamente mientras quitaba una mano del brazo de la morena y se levantaba, como si le quemase el contacto. Jamás, ni cuando era estudiante de la mujer que tenía en frente, le había golpeado de esa forma. Siempre se trataban a golpes amistosos, pero no como ahora. Sintió un escalofrío.

Lal ya se había puesto de pie, cabizbaja, tampoco se tocó la zona herida; porque francamente el golpe no le dolía, al menos no el del rostro ni los puños.

— Lal, yo...

— Tsk, golpeas como niña. Sigo pensando que perdí valioso de mi tiempo entrenándote.—espetó, girándose hacia el interior de la construcción subterránea, ya había quedado todo claro.

Él se tragó el esbozo de disculpa que le quedó en la garganta, golpeándose mentalmente por haber retrasado la hora de encuentro con su compañero, sin más nada que decir abrió la puerta metálica tras incorporar la contraseña digital.

— Colonello.

El rubio paró su andanza sin darse la vuelta.

— Cuídate.

Giró su cabeza para darle una de sus grandes sonrisas con el pulgar hacia arriba, generando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de ex-maestra. Cerrando el paso que conectaba hacia afuera, corrió en la intemperie dejando sola a una de las últimas personas que lo vio.

No tuvo noticias de él ni de Reborn sino hasta dos días después, mientras tomaba té en una taza tradicional japonesa, cuando una ex miembro del COMBUSIN y conocida suya le entrega un pacificador azul más un pañuelo militar envueltos en una tela negra en señal de luto.

* * *

¿Saben? Los reviews son bienvenidos :3.


End file.
